Vanilla
by Suomi27
Summary: A Aomine le encanta hacerlo en las mañanas antes de ir a los entrenamientos, Kuroko no puede quejarse... Yaoi!


Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo hago este fanfic sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor para mi beta.

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Gina! **¿Qué puedo decir de esto? La únicas dos palabras que describen este fic son: Porn everywehere!

* * *

**Vanilla**

_¿Cuántas mañanas tendremos, _

_para acabar probablemente en noches?_

* * *

En las mañanas, le gusta despertar y sentirlo cerca, mirarlo largamente mientras él duerme profundamente. Kuroko se siente deliciosamente expuesto, la luz dorada del sol iluminando los cuerpos desnudos de ambos, tan enredados como el blanco edredón sobre el que yacen.

Ambos duermen boca abajo, a diferentes alturas; el azulado cabello de Aomine le hace cosquillas en la línea de su cintura, lo mismo su acompasada respiración. Sin embargo, el largo brazo del moreno que le rodea las caderas de forma protectora, aunque pesado, es lo que le resulta más agradable. Lo mismo la visión de su ancha espalda, subiendo y bajando rítmicamente, cada musculo marcándose agradablemente con cada inhalación y exhalación.

El sonido de la alarma del despertador rojo colocado en la cabecera de la cama es el que saca a Kuroko de sus ensoñaciones y aunque, con algo de torpeza, detiene el desesperante ruido rápidamente, ya es demasiado tarde. Aomine resopla con disgusto y comienza a removerse con lentitud, su rostro acariciándose contra su costado y su brazo afianzándole con más fuerza, instándolo gemir quedito por su brusquedad.

- Tetsu… - su nombre sale de los labios del mayor en un susurro, como si Daiki lo saboreara para él mismo.

Su piel esta caliente, palpitante piel morena que se fricciona contra la sonrosada piel de la espalda de Kuroko cuándo se incorpora lentamente y comienza a trepar gatunamente sobre el ojiazul sin ningún cuidado, sonriendo divertido cuándo más gemidos incómodos se atoran en su garganta. Lo han hecho hasta bien entrada la madrugada, no es de sorprenderse que Tetsu parezca tan frágil y desaliñado, encantador en su soñolencia.

Aomine puede olerse en él, sentirse en él; bestial deleite recorriendo cada uno de sus sentidos al apreciar la forma deliciosa en la que Tetsu cede ante la magnificencia de su viril cuerpo. Aomine es todo músculos y calor, sensualidad salvaje y desvergonzada que se manifiesta en la dureza de su húmedo miembro que restriega encantado entre las suaves nalgas de su compañero sin previo aviso, haciéndole respirar pesado y hundir su rostro en la dócil almohada para que Aomine no note tu turbación.

Todo en Aomine-kun esta "despierto", descaradamente duro y travieso a esa hora de la mañana. Incluso sus labios, repartiendo besos y mordidas que dejaran marcas en la piel blanca de su nuca y sus hombros, parecen un poco más eufóricos de lo normal.

- Estaba soñando con lo que hicimos ayer… - arrastra las palabras, con esa voz grave y lenta que a Kuroko le pone caliente. – Luciendo tan inocente y moviendo las caderas de esa forma, rogándome porque me corriera dentro de ti…

Cómo para enfatizar sus palabras, detiene un poco el ritmo de sus superficiales embestidas y sus manos llevan las caderas de Kuroko más arriba, obligándole a apoyarse en sus rodillas flexionadas. Mortificado, Tetsu se abraza a la almohada con fuerza, sintiendo como Daiki separa nuevamente sus nalgas y acaricia su ligeramente enrojecida entrada que se contrae con ganas al sentir como los largos dedos del moreno comienzan a juguetear con ella.

Kuroko siente como todo su rostro se enrojece furiosamente, sus orejas poniéndose coloradas. Porque él es tímido y torpe, ama la forma en que Aomine lo domina todo, haciéndole perder la cordura, transformándolo en un chico que nada tiene que ver con el Kuroko calmo e inexpresivo, el que se guarda sus pensamientos sólo para sí. A Aomine se lo puede decir todo y tanta es su confianza que las palabras salen de sus labios sin que él mismo se de cuenta...

- Estas tan mojado, Tetsu… - conforme va penetrándolo con sus falanges, Aomine puede sentir la textura de los restos de su propio semen llenando el interior de Kuroko, haciendo más fácil la profanación de su pequeño amante. - ¿No te duele, verdad?

El ojiazul respira pesado, sintiéndose sofocar mientras sus caderas se mueven por cuenta propia, ofreciéndose al moreno descaradamente. Cada uno de sus poros exhala sudor ardiente, su miembro palpitante restregándose sobre el edredón de la cama de Aomine con necesidad.

- ¡Aomine-kun, métela ya! – el jugador estrella de la generación de los milagros tampoco es un hombre de mucha paciencia y Kuroko no puede más que soltar un agudo grito acompañado de su nombre cuando aquel le penetra con firmeza, su gran envergadura abriéndose paso en el caliente interior del menor que apenas ofrece resistencia.

- Tetsu, buen chico… - todo su cuerpo tiembla y sus rojos labios dejan salir desesperados sollozos al sofocante ambiente de la habitación. Esta enloqueciendo, Aomine comenzando a follárselo con un ritmo bravío que no le deja ni respirar, haciéndole morder la almohada para no deshacerse a gritos.

- Nooo.. no así… - pero Aomine lo ignora descaradamente y sin mucho esfuerzo se deja caer de espaldas en la mullida superficie de la cama, llevándose al más pequeño con él, obligándolo a montarlo. Sólo puede ver su esbelta espalda moviéndose convulsamente ante las duras embestidas que elevan todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo saltar y que la penetración resulte más profunda por el propio peso del ojiazul. Su cabello turquesa le salpica de brillantes gotas de sudor, sus manos grandes y morenas clavadas en los muslos de Kuroko para que no pierda el equilibrio cuándo él mismo trata de acoplarse su ritmo desenfrenado y trata de levantarse por sí mismo para luego dejarse caer con fuerza.

Tetsu ni siquiera tiene que tocarse a sí mismo para correrse, su hinchado miembro explota sensualmente cuando siente cómo Aomine se deja ir en su interior, sintiendo su blanca semilla resbalar por la cara interna de sus muslos ante la gran cantidad que el moreno esta expulsando.

Esta seguro de que su grito de gozo lo han oído hasta los vecinos, pero no tiene ni energía para avergonzarse. Satisfecho y tal vez un poco escandalizado porque Aomine sigue embistiéndolo suavemente, Kuroko se deja caer hacía atrás y el moreno lo recibe, encantado de poder hundir su nariz en el aromático cabello azulado.

- Eres terrible, Aomine-kun… - lo dice con mucha seriedad, pero esta sonriendo y eso Aomine lo sabe.

- Hoy no vayamos al entrenamiento, quedémonos en casa… - ronronea contento el moreno mientras su lengua delinea el lóbulo de su Tetsu, mismo que comienza a respirar un poco agitadamente mientras siente como Aomine comienza a hacerse descaradamente grande en su sensible interior nuevamente.

- Akashi-kun nos va a matar.

- Culpemos a Kise, le diremos que la comida que ayer nos invitos a cenar nos hizo daño… - el moreno sonríe divertido y comienza a mover sus caderas suavemente para convencer a su compañero.

Kuroko frunce el ceño pero al final se rinde sin remedios. Aomine hace lo que quiere cuándo quiere y eso particularmente en éste momento, cuándo sus labios chocan dulcemente para un largo beso, no es algo de lo que a Kuroko le guste renegar…

_Continuará~_

* * *

Esto estuvo a punto de llamarse " **_Las Aventuras Sexuales de Kuroko_**", cortesía de mi beta! Ojala te haya gustado, Gina!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, perdonen mi ortografía por favor, trate de corregir el fic lo mejor que pude yo sola! XD

Si les gusto déjenmelo saber con un review, nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos y gracias por leer! Porn everywhere, quedan avisados! ;3


End file.
